


Our Re:vale

by argyro471



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, During Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, perhaps tried too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyro471/pseuds/argyro471
Summary: Yuki is still trying to get used to the new Re:vale, torn between his past and what the future holds for him and Momo. Meanwhile, Momo continues worrying over his role in Yuki's life and tries to maintain the appropriate distance. But when, one day after work, Yuki and Momo decide to take a bath together for the first time, feelings that went unaddressed for a long time, finally surface…
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Our Re:vale

**Author's Note:**

> This happens sometime after the events of Re:member and before Momo and Yuki got their own apartments. As for the last part, it takes place, of course, in the present timeline, 5 years in the future from the rest of the fic.  
> Yuki mentions in his "xmas magic" rabbitchat that he and momo used to bathe together when they shared an apartment and that they also bathed together recently and talked about their future. This is my attempt to capture that, as I imagined it would happen. 
> 
> Overall, I'm very pleased with it. For the first time, most things, from the actual plot to the title and description, came to me naturally. What's more, I'm writing this during Yuki's bday month so, what the heck, he deserves to get railed as a treat lol. I plan to write more Re:vale fics as I read side materials and the main story (all probably connected and based on each other) so please look forward to that.
> 
> Without further ado, here is my first (and longest so far, damn) Re:vale fic. Let me know about your thoughts in the comments, any criticism is appreciated as well. Enjoy!

A lone moon illuminates Tokyo’s starless sky, the light barely making its way through the windows of a small, dimly lit apartment. Sitting amidst the shadows is a solitary soul, silently lost in thought. An old laptop is placed before him, the cursor blinking incessantly, like it’s expecting something of him, or even demanding. Yuki continues blankly staring at the bright screen as he's trying to come up with the next song for Re:vale.

Re:vale. Yuki and Momo's Re:vale.

Despite all this time, Yuki still struggled with finding what kind of sound fit them, what songs he should write for his new partner to sing, what the feelings they wanted to convey together were. Momo had come a long way since the beginning, doing his best to catch up to him, even though he was still far from professional. Yuki wasn't allowed to be complacent either.  
However, it seemed he'd hit a really annoying creative block with this one.

He sighed, placing a lock of his silver hair behind his ear and his mind started drifting. What was Ban doing right now? Was he okay? …Of course, it was Ban, he surely would be okay.

Where could he have possibly gone? That question tormented him almost every day and yet he could never find an answer to it. This was his fault too. He had truly been so immature, many times he would think back and curse himself. And he still had a long way to go. If he had been more responsible and sensible, maybe Ban wouldn't have needed to make that decision alone, maybe none of that would have happened. Maybe Ban would be here to get him out of trouble and scold him and sing with him again…

But then…what about Momo-kun? He'd also not have gotten closer to Momo-kun. They would have remained just an idol and his fan. Yuki would always end up alone, sooner or later. He didn't regret accepting Momo’s offer, not for a second. But letting go was also difficult, almost cruel…

Ban and Momo were truly so much alike. At the same time they were so very different. Momo gave Yuki the motivation to try harder, for the first time since he became an idol, it was him who pushed him to become a better person. A person worthy of his kindness. It was also Momo who showered him with compassionate and reassuring words, who took away his loneliness when no one else would, who… needed him. For the first time someone needed him. It was an odd feeling. A stressful feeling that made his heart clench. And at the same time that filled it with love, as if it were to explode.

In the midst of his contemplation, he heard the sound of keys turning and the door slowly opened.

"Yuki-san! I'm home!"

The boy's bright smile immediately illuminated the dark room more than any light could (though Momo turned that one on too). Yuki could feel his uneasiness melt away.

"Welcome back, Momo."

His soft expression changed into one of concern, when the scent of alcohol wafted in the air.

"...Were you out drinking again?"

"Ah, hahah, this? Just a little bit… A senpai invited me, I couldn't turn them down, you know how they are''

"..."

"It wasn't that bad anyway, see, I'm perfectly sober! It's no big deal!"

‘I don’t like when they take advantage of you like that though…’ Yuki said inwardly.

Getting up, he walked towards Momo, who was still standing near the door, having just taken his shoes off. Their faces were only inches away. The young man could feel his heartbeat quicken as Yuki's gaze examined him and swallowed hard when his perfume hit him, as if attempting to cloud his way of thinking.

"You don't look too sober to me. Your face is all red, for one."

"I-I promise it's fine! Please don't worry Yuki-san!"

Yuki sighed

"Didn't we agree on dropping the honorifics?"

"Ah… right. Um…Yuki."

Yuki looked him up and down one last time before walking towards the living room again.

"I made dinner. Let's wash up and eat."

Momo followed behind him, removing his coat and leaving it on the hanger.

"Yuki-sa-, Yuki still waited to have dinner together? It’s already so late, please take care of yourself more!"

"Well, eating alone is no fun. It’s fine, in any case. Are you coming?"

"Eh?! Coming where?"

"For a bath? I just told you."

"With Yuki?!"

"Yeah. Not like we won’t fit, our bath isn’t _that_ small"

"B-But Yuki-san! Isn't this a little… You usually bathe before me!"

"Really?...I guess so. I forgot. Is there a problem? We're both guys anyway"

"I see… I-If Yuki doesn't mind then Momo has nothing to say either."

"Mn, alright. Go get ready, I’ll draw the bath in the meantime."

"O-Okay…"

'He's so cute when he's flustered' Yuki thought, as he undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Is this really okay… Perhaps I went a bit too far."

Yuki had always been someone with a really thin face. Being able to make this request of Momo-kun in the first place was surprising, even to himself.

“Well... it'll be fine. There’s no backing off now.”

In the relatively small bathroom, Momo and Yuki quietly washed with their backs turned to each other. Momo couldn't bring himself to turn around, he absolutely could not let Yuki-san see how ridiculously red his face was. He already felt as if his anxiety would make his heart burst out of his chest and that Yuki could hear every single one of those uncontrollable heartbeats of his.  
He absolutely could not turn around. He’d just stay and wash like this and when he had to get in the bath…well, then he’d just avoid looking at him or something! He’d think more about it later!

And so innocent little Momo kept his eyes in check, making sure not to drift about anywhere they shouldn’t.

…Or that’s what he’d like to say happened. Before he could realize, he was already stealthily sneaking glances behind him. It didn't take him long to peak even more boldly towards his partner, getting a good glimpse of his clear, snow white skin, his wet hair falling over his shoulder and water droplets running down the curve of his back.

Yuki, suddenly getting the feeling of being stared at, looked over in his direction and alarmed as he was, Momo, in turn, lifted his gaze. The last thing he wanted to happen had, in fact, happened, having their eyes meet briefly before he rushed to turn towards the wall again with a high pitched "Eep!"

'How cute.' Yuki whispered to himself, but he only faced in front of him reservedly, avoiding Momo's gaze as much as he could in his embarrassment.

On the other side of the small room, the younger man was internally panicking.

'Our eyes met just now! He probably thinks I'm really weird! What do I say if he mentions anything later?? Why were you looking over so obviously, stupid!” he told himself, as he hit his own head in scolding, shutting his eyes tightly.

And yet, despite his self loathing, he was still unable to get the almost ethereal figure out of his mind.

'Dammit, why are you like this! But…Yuki-san. He really is…I've never seen him like this before…! W-wait, knowing him, has anyone?? There’s no way… I can’t be the first one seeing Yuki-san like this right??”'

His thoughts were becoming a jumbled mess when a voice brought him back to reality

"Momo"

"...Huh? Ah yes, what is it, Yuki?"

"Can you scrub my back for me please?"

"EH?!"

"Don't want to? Well, I guess I can do it myself"

"Ah, n-no it's not that, it’s just-, I didn't think Yuki-sa-, Yuki felt comfortable like this."

"...I guess. We're already showering together. Getting embarrassed at that point would be kind of nonsensical."

"Ah… Haha Yuki is right of course. T-Then…"

Taking the soft sponge from his slender hands, he washed him gently, his face blushing profusely, standing in such close proximity to Yuki in their current state. He didn't want to go too fast and alarm him of how nervous he was, but didn't want to go too slow either, lest his partner believed he had any ulterior motives or realized how much his hands were shaking. Now more than ever he couldn't help observing Yuki's slim figure, his fair shoulders covered by his silky silver hair. He had recently decided to grow it out and Momo thought it suited him well.

Of course, anything would suit Yuki, he was such an ikemen after all. But the sight before him right now… it had left him speechless, sent a shock down his spine, like the first time their eyes met at that concert…

Before he'd realized, he'd been rubbing for too long, so Yuki looked over his shoulder, breaking him off from his daze.

"Thanks."

"Ah!..I-It was nothing…"

"Want me to wash yours?"

"...I couldn't trouble you like this!"

"It's no trouble. Here"

Momo turned with his back towards Yuki as soon as his partner moved to take his sponge from his hand. He didn’t want Yuki to look at him at all, for he felt all his thoughts and feelings would be laid bare then and there. He was afraid of what Yuki’s reaction might be if he realized. He didn’t want to see the same eyes that looked bright like stars whenever he looked into them to watch him with disgust or disappointment.

It wasn’t that he had any reason to believe Yuki would react in such a way. But the fear still dwelled within him, however unreasonable it may have seemed. He didn’t want Yuki to hate him.

Yuki's gestures were more determined than Momo's but careful nonetheless, like a sweet caress. Momo closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. He'd never been so bold before Yuki like this, their fanservice when they met fans being completely different, of course. Calling Yuki his darling, telling him he loved him, it was all okay as long as it was something they agreed on beforehand. But he couldn't turn to Yuki now and tell him any of these things, not when the man he looked up to and cherished was butt naked behind him, doing something as intimate as this!

Maybe it was the alcohol from earlier or the vulnerability of being exposed thus, but his mind started going in all kinds of directions, only to be stopped by the feeling of his face getting incredibly hot all over again and at that moment, Momo felt like a bucket of ice cold water had drenched him instead.

'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING' he muttered and slapped himself hard, the sudden outburst alarming Yuki.

"Momo? Are you okay?"

He'd completely forgotten the guy was right behind him!

"AH. I-it's nothing, I just, uh, saw a bug"

"In here?"

"YES. It's fine now though, no need to worry..!"

Yuki wasn’t exactly convinced, neither by his words nor by the awkward laugh that followed them, but decided not to comment further on it.

"If you say so… In that case, I'm done. I'll be getting in first."

"I-I'm also done."

"Alright."

They got in the bathtub, Yuki to the right and Momo to the left, staying there in complete silence for some while. The house they rented was rather small for two people, given they both had no steady income, and consequently, though they still fit, the bathroom and tub were equally as small. As a result, their legs ended up pressing against each other. Normally this would be nothing to be embarrassed of, but the current situation made things a little more complicated. Yuki hugged his knees as he observed his partner, his head tilted to the side.

"Momo looks anxious. Is something wrong? I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable"

"Eh? No! Yuki is a gentleman! I'm not uncomfortable at all!!"

"Is that so…"

His melancholy silver eyes seemed to be piercing right through him once more, prying into his deepest thoughts and he was standing there unable to hide or stop it… Momo gave a bright smile in return, trying to cover up for all the anxiety building up in his stomach. Smiling through the stress was one of the things he knew how to do best.

After some time had already passed, Yuki took the initiative to speak up

"Well" he said, draping his hair over his right shoulder and combing them with his fingers.

Momo swallowed hard at the sight before him, but he continued, completely unaware

"This should be enough relaxing for now, does Momo want to get-"

Before he could register it, Momo had sprinted over, his defenses shattering, like a dam on the brink of overflowing had finally broken from the force of his desire, like violent currents carrying away all his self-control. Water splashed all around outside the bath, as he spread Yuki's legs apart to make room for himself over on his side and holding his wrists tightly, placed a hungry kiss on his lips, as if he wanted to devour him.

Yuki's eyes widened, but he didn't struggle. Momo's grip was very strong, so breaking away would require some effort anyway. When Momo broke off the kiss Yuki looked at him with a complicated look in his eyes, gasping for breath  
"What are you doing?"

Momo jumped back, shocked, creating ripples in the water again, matching the ones happening inside his heart and mind. It took him a split second to realize what he'd just done and he could only shout in regret  
"I'M SORRY. I'M SO SORRY YUKI-SAN. I REALLY DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE. I know you're older than me and I completely stepped over the line right now I don't know why I did that, I won't say anything if you want me to move out after that or cancel our agreement or-"

"Momo-kun" he stopped his delirium.

"Ah… Yes"

"I didn't ask you to apologize"

"H-huh?"

"...I didn't mind"

"Yuki-san… What are you-"

This time, it was Yuki who crawled towards Momo's side, before he could utter a word more. Straddling him and gently taking his face in his hands, he kissed him back deeply. Their lips parted after a long while.

"...I told you to drop the honorifics already, didn't I?"

Momo's eyes widened, his stomach tied in a knot, unable to speak at all. Yuki took his hand and intertwined their fingers

"Momo seems nervous. Should I stop?"

The dumbstruck boy tried talking but barely managed to make half a sentence

"Ah- No, that's not-! I’m not-!"

"Then…" Yuki leaned into another kiss, this time deeper, his arms wrapped tightly around Momo's neck, pulling him closer and forcing him to place his arms around Yuki's waist as well. Momo could feel him slowly grinding against him, in utter disbelief, but he didn't hold back. Yuki said it was okay didn't he…That meant he didn't have to, he could, just for a little bit, just this one time, perhaps, monopolize this beautiful man, have him all to himself just for now. It was fine, right? That's what he told himself, with the last bit of logic he had left as the one on top of him relentlessly stimulated him.

His hands wandered up and down his partner's back, buttocks and legs, other times gently caressing, others forcefully squeezing in all sorts of places. This was the same talented, handsome, stubborn, lonely, unconventional man he knew but right now it felt like a completely different person.

They had just crossed over a dangerous boundary, initiated something explosive, they’d admitted to a secret that would have otherwise been left unspoken. There was no need to mind appearances anymore. No need to hold back. No need to feel embarrassed. It was liberating, it was sensual and lustful. All the underlying sexual tension from the past few months living together seemed to be exploding in one single moment, in an uncontrollable frenzy neither was willing to stop.

The kisses got messier, their hands got bolder and their eyes only continued to get hungrier like beasts trying to devour each other. They stared deep into each other's eyes, panting heavily and Momo finally broke the stillness, placing one arm under Yuki's knees, the other supporting his back. Decisively, he lifted him and got out of the tub, not even bothering to get a towel, water dripping everywhere.

"Momo-kun? Where are we going?" Yuki said nonchalantly, almost teasingly but received no answer.

Laying him down on their futons, spread side by side, he supported himself with his hands, Yuki staring at him from beneath. Momo was breathing heavily, his hair falling in front of his eyes, obstructing Yuki's view, but though he could not see it, he could imagine the savage way his usually kind, smiling eyes looked at that moment.

He lifted his arms to wrap around Momo, pulling him closer, running a hand through his black hair. Momo went forth forcefully for a kiss again, their lips parting and colliding, diving deeper each time, but now, he didn't just stop at that.

Trailing from Yuki's lips to his earlobe, to his slender neck, he placed kisses, nibbled and sucked all he wanted without restraint. Reaching the soft part between his partner's neck and collarbone, he decisively went forth, but this time what Yuki received wasn't a gentle kiss, but a hungry bite, his canine teeth digging into Yuki's skin as he quickly sucked in a breath in surprise.

"M-Momo" he moaned his name, which only caused Momo's bites to become more ferocious. His hand ran down from Yuki's collarbone to his chest. The young man shamelessly played with his nipples, pinching, rubbing in circular motions, using his tongue to tantalizingly lick them,his lips to needily suckle on them, doing anything at all to get another reaction, another word out of Yuki’s lips with a lust that seemed insatiable.

However, upon reaching his abdomen, Momo’s hand twitched. It was as if he wanted to continue, but the realization of what it was they were doing hit at just that moment, as if considering it, before he went too far. Momo lifted his head and looked at the man laid before him, a helpless mess under his touch, but quickly averted his eyes. He still couldn't bring himself to have their eyes meet, especially not right now.

He was a trespasser, a selfish thief indulging in what wasn't his to begin with. He knew he shouldn't be doing any of this. He felt resentment towards himself, but he didn't want to stop. And so he remained silent,frozen in place. Yuki looked at him with confusion, as if waiting for Momo to say something, perhaps give an explanation or, at least, a sign. But when none came, he sat up and called out to him

"...Momo?"

"..."

"Do you regret it after all? It's on me for pushing you to do this. We can stop now."

"..! That's not it, I promise! Yuki didn't do anything wrong…"

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

Momo paused in contemplation for a while. Yuki was about to ask again, when he felt the person in front of him suddenly embracing him tightly. It took him some time to register it,  
but he lifted his arms and hugged him back, gently caressing his back, as if to reassure him, tell him it's okay.

"I am too lucky to have met Yuki. I'm happy. And grateful."

Yuki was caught off-guard by the uncalled for confession, thinking it somewhat strange. Though Momo said he was happy… Yuki wondered, why did his voice sound so grave? He’d done all he could, he’d made sure to never give reason for Momo to be sad, so…why?

“Of course I'm grateful for Momo as well."

He paused when he felt Momo's chest against him heave up and down, as some quiet sobs escaped him, despite his best efforts. Yuki broke off the embrace to look at him, worry and pain lacing his eyes.

"Momo…"

The boy wiped away at his tears, his tone bittersweet.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it"

“It doesn’t sound like nothing…”

Momo put on a soft smile, giving it his best to look genuine.

“Yuki worries too much. I’m fine, really. I’m sorry for alarming you.”

Yuki felt as though he was hiding something, but he couldn’t tell what. Torn between asking further and letting go, for the time being, he chose the latter. Instead of making things more awkward between them, he’d help Momo forget about his troubles right now and resolve this when he’s calmed down, at least that's how he thought of it.

Taking Momo’s hand into his own, he placed a gentle kiss on it. Nuzzling against his palm he looked at him again, his eyes full of affection as he spoke

"Momo has done so much for me already. As a senpai, I need to do something for you as well.”

Momo’s eyes widened, “Not at all! Yuki always does so much for me!”

But to his surprise, Yuki replied in a playful tone, kissing his still wet with tears cheek “That’s not what I meant.”

Gently laying him down instead, he positioned himself between Momo’s legs.

“May I?”

Momo, realizing what it was he was implying, immediately objected

“Huh? Yuki doesn’t need to-!“

“But I want to. Can I?”

He seemed to contemplate it for a while, eventually giving him an affirmative nod.

Having received the response he was looking for, Yuki tucked his hair behind his ear, to prevent it from obstructing him, and shifted his gaze from Momo to the matter in front of him. Wrapping his fingers around his young partner’s erection (which in turn rewarded him with a cute, embarrassed yelp) he began caressing it, soon turning into slow pumping. As Momo’s reactions became more intense, it gradually increased in speed. Momo was too much of a mess to think properly, but still he couldn’t help raising his hands to fully cover that flustered face of his, somehow thinking that even after everything that had happened that night, Yuki seeing him in such a state would be unsightly.

When Yuki deemed that he’d used his hands enough, he leaned in and, using his tongue, he began slowly licking the tip, the soft, wet feeling sending a shiver across Momo’s body, causing him to arch his back from the sudden stimulation. Yuki could clearly hear his rushed panting, no matter how he tried to conceal it, and really wanted to pause and take a good look at him, but decided against it, instead resuming where he left off, trailing downwards with his tongue, before taking the head in his mouth.

Little by little, he’d taken in the majority of the length, Momo’s quiet moans that he tried to muffle, giving him all the affirmation he needed to keep going. Simultaneously his hands traveled all around the boy’s lower body, at first holding his thighs firmly, trailing towards the forbidden area he’d been ravishing all this while and ever so gently teasing the two sensitive gems beneath, earning another loud moan of his name from his partner’s lips.

It didn't take Yuki too long, however, to become bored of this practice. After he believed he’d done it long enough, he finally lifted his head to look at Momo’s disheveled expression, who now had one arm covering his eyes instead, as he breathed loudly, but in truth that did anything but block Yuki’s view, it instead made him all the more insatiable.  
This guy…he really had a lot more stamina than he looked. Even after all this, he had not come yet, only some pre-cum glazing the tip and dripping down.

Yuki took it upon himself to make this persistent boy come tonight, if it was the last thing he did (and sacrificed his precious sleep for).  
“Mo-mo-kun” he called out playfully

Momo removed the arm he’d been hiding under to look at him with hazy eyes and Yuki’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

Nevertheless, he continued

“There’s something I want to try.” he placed one arm at Momo’s chest caressing as he spoke, standing at a kissing distance away from Momo’s face, but not granting him any affection, as if to agitate him more.

Momo was uncertain of what he was trying to do, but his tone, the sensual figure he saw before him, made his desire all the stronger. He wanted more, wanted to make Yuki moan and shout as he’d just made him, wanted to make him his any way he could.

So he smirked instead, his voice more lustful than ever.

“Yuki can do anything he wants with me.”

Yuki was caught off guard by his tone for a split second, but almost immediately smiled back

“I’m glad Momo thinks so too.”

At that moment, having Momo look up to him like this, he truly wished he had a leash so he could restrain that insolent puppy beneath him, make him scream his name louder. He bit his lower lip lasciviously. Next time he told himself, for sure. He wouldn’t let him get away with it twice.

Now, though, he had to make do without. After such an exchange, he surely could not disappoint.

Crawling on top of Momo he began kissing him deeply again. It was a messy, wet kiss and he didn’t allow it to last too long before he broke it off, piercing Momo with his eyes. Taking Momo’s hand he began sensually sucking on his middle finger intently, making sure to moisturize it well (some lube would have been ideal, but again, it all happened too quickly; next time it was).

A look of curiosity appeared on Momo’s face as Yuki made eye contact with him and placed the hand he’d been just sucking on on his thigh, as if guiding the naive boy.

Momo froze, as if he didn’t exactly register what it was Yuki was asking, not because he didn’t understand, but more so because he never thought he’d ask something like this of him. Yuki was giving him permission to do that sort of thing… He wasn’t complaining in the least. But he was plenty nervous. Still, Yuki’s gaze left no room for doubt.

Momo reluctantly searched around, until he located what it was he was looking for. He attempted to slide in the finger Yuki had just prepared for him,only to be met with some slight resistance.

“Yuki, please relax more. I promise I’ll be careful”

Yuki hadn’t even realized he was tensed up, but at Momo’s request he tried letting himself loose. Momo attempted to put in the long finger once more, this time slipping it in with some more ease. Even so, once it was in, he felt the tightness around it, gently rubbing around the walls trying to slightly loosen the sacred passage he was so suddenly, almost sacrilegiously, granted access to. It gradually got comfortable enough that he found the courage to slide a second finger inside, always observing Yuki’s reaction to his movements.

The latter had long since closed his eyes, wordlessly concentrating and breathing steadily as his partner fingered him ceaselessly. On his attempt at a third one, Yuki’s expression suddenly changed, forming a wince of discomfort. Worried, Momo wanted to check on him once more

“Is this okay?”

Yuki neither opened his eyes nor spoke, only giving a rushed nod, as if telling him to hurry up, his breath becoming quicker the more agitated he got.  
Momo did as expected, picking up the pace again, this time not stopping no matter how much his partner winced and muffled his cries. When he no longer felt sharp pain as before, he finally opened his eyes, wet at the edges, and looked at Momo

“You can take it out now. Let me do it”

“Eh?! Are you sure? You’ve done enough! Maybe we should try more another time!”

“No. We’re doing it now”

His expression was determined, despite his teary eyes and vulnerable, flushed appearance, immediately tugging at Momo’s heartstrings and making him blush a bright red. He lifted his head, reaching for Yuki’s soft lips once more, kissing him compassionately, as to reassure him that he was right there and everything would be alright.

“Okay. Take it easy. Don’t push yourself”

“I know”

Having loosened up considerably compared to before, Yuki held Momo’s length in one hand, supporting himself with the other on his abdomen, and slowly lowered himself on the burning erection he’d been trying to tame this entire time. Yuki felt so tight and good, unlike anything Momo had experienced before. He let out a loud moan, as Yuki stood on top of him,completely taking him in, his expression focused, panting, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The sight made him shiver and he couldn’t hold himself back from placing his hands on Yuki’s slim waist, thrusting at a fast pace.

Yuki was caught off guard at the sudden change, exclaiming in a mix of pain and pleasure, but eventually letting himself loose under Momo’s touch, proudly taking in his expressions, the way he panted and grimaced as he thrust himself inside him.

Yuki was a person who got embarrassed easily. Even after bringing himself to do all of this, he still refused to give out loud moans or say anything humiliating. But even he didn't manage to control himself at this moment, biting down on his lip, in a last attempt to silence himself, and instead exclaiming loudly

“Ah fuck, Momo, ngh- Momo-”

Hearing his name uttered in such a raw, dirty way, a lump formed in Momo’s throat, his grip around Yuki’s thighs becoming stronger and keeping him down, his thrusts involuntarily getting even faster, even deeper to the point where he wasn't holding back at all, mercilessly destroying the man on top of him,his thoughts a jumbled mess. All he could see was Yuki, all he could feel, hear and long for was Yuki.

“Yuki…Yuki… look at me” he breathed out between his panting, raising a hand to draw Yuki closer to him, kissing him deeply, like balsam to any pain he felt at that moment. His tongue invaded the man’s lips, drowning his moans in its sweet warmth.

At the climax of emotion, pain and pleasure, Yuki could feel himself fill up with warm fluid, rushing into him, making him feel all the more vulnerable and at the same time, accomplished.

He promised himself he’d make Momo come tonight and he had done it. Not even this man could resist Yuki's charm after all. He sensually placed a few more kisses on his partner’s lips, sweetly, almost like rewarding him for doing so well. Momo kissed him back, his intensity greatly decreased, as his thoughts progressively cleared up. When he’d come to, feeling the stickiness between Yuki’s legs, his eyes widened once more, looking around to see the whitish liquid that had already gotten everywhere.

“Ah! Yuki I’m so sorry- I’ll clean it up immediately”

Instead of whatever negative reaction Momo expected Yuki to have over this, the man in question immediately dropped next to him with a sigh, all his exhaustion finally surfacing as the adrenaline rush slowly wore off.

“Stop worrying so much”

“Eh? But-”

“I tell you, it’s fine.”

“...”

“After all, i'm glad. Momo-kun came because of me” he wore a big smile on his slightly swollen, tinted lips and his eyes formed a crescent, his hair in a disarray with his arm pillowing his head as his chest heaved up and down. Momo was almost sure the person lying next to him was an angel.

Suddenly, Momo sprang up

"Wait! you…didn’t come today. Yuki should let me help him too!”

“Nope. I’m exhausted…next time”

“Next time…”

“Of course “next time”. What did you think, I’d be done with you that easily? You better remember tha-choo!” Yuki let out a cute sneeze, cutting his sentence midway.

Realization hit Momo at that moment

“..! Yuki! Your hair’s been wet the entire time!! You didn't properly dry off after having a bath!!”

“And whose fault is that? I don’t remember~”

Yuki’s teasing hit Momo like an arrow.

“...I-I’LL MAKE UP FOR IT. Yuki come, get up, you gotta dry your hair at least!”

“I don’t wanna, though… so sleepy…”

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay like this!”

He got on his feet and began dragging him by the arm.

“Come on, Yuki! Yuuuki! I’ll dry your hair off for you, okay, just get up!”

“...You will?” he paused momentarily,seeming to be seriously thinking about it “...Fine”

Yuki sheepishly got up on his feet, meanwhile Momo had roughly cleaned himself up and wore a pair of underwear. Wrapping a long towel around Yuki he made the half asleep man sit on a chair as he gently blow dried his long, damp hair.

“Feels so nice…” Yuki said with his eyes still closed.

“It’s nice isn’t it!”

Momo smiled widely, giving a little chuckle. Yuki’s hair was soft and always smelled nice. It took a while to make sure it was entirely dry, but finally Momo spoke up

“All done! Now Yuki can- huh? Yuki?”

He realized Yuki hadn’t said anything in a while and didn’t respond now either. Momo leaned forward, only to realize he’d already fallen asleep, his gaze instantly overflowing with affection. Keeping as quiet as he could, he tidied up before tenderly lifting his sleeping beauty and placing him on the futon. He looked around Yuki’s drawers for a set of warm pajamas and underwear and dressed him piously, all the while trying to not wake him (not that he actually could if he tried, though), becoming alarmed every time Yuki flinched or groaned, trying to get in a more comfortable sleeping position or shooing his hand away.

Eventually managing to tuck the stubborn guy in bed, he lied next to him, taking one last good look at his calm sleeping figure, that looked nothing like the one making him weak in the knees a while ago.

This was bad. This was really bad. He couldn’t possibly allow himself to fall in love with Yuki-san. Right? He was a spare, meant to stay until Yuki found That Person. Not a day more, not a day less.

He was there to support him, take his loneliness away.

He was there so he would continue singing, so that he could find Ban-san and be Re:vale again.

He absolutely couldn’t fall in love with him.

And yet something inside him told him he may have already had.

Momo sighed silently. Well, it didn’t matter at that moment. He was living in a dream and all dreams come to an end one day. It’s fine. As long as he can stay by his side these 5 years. As long as Yuki-san is happy… he’d make himself believe it eventually.

For now, he only smiled. A low whisper echoed in the apartment

“Goodnight, Yuki”

“Momo hasn’t asked for this in a long while. Even for strengthening month, I was surprised. Not that I mind in any way, of course.”

Yuki wrapped his arms around his partner sitting in front of him on a rather spacious bathtub, playing with the bubbles forming on top. He looked relaxed and carefree. And really cute. He turned to Yuki with a smile

“It’s as Yuki said! We haven’t done this in so long. I missed it! And I thought my darling would like it too.”

“Momo just loves seeing me naked after all” he teased

“I can’t deny that!”

“Well it’s good that I like seeing Momo naked and wet like this more.”

“Yuki! You’re awful!”

“You admitted it first though.”

“Momo-chan isn’t as lewd as you! To think you’d say something like that!”

“Haha, sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize now!”

They both laughed at their silly act, it had become like second nature by now.

After a little while, Momo spoke up, his voice suddenly laced in seriousness

“...Hey, Yuki”

“Hm?”

Momo lied on his shoulder as he absentmindedly played with the water.

“Another year has passed, hasn’t it? Another year as Re:vale… Do you think we can stay like this?”

“There you go again. Re:vale is Re:vale, no matter how many years pass.”

“And what happens if one day we can’t be Re:vale anymore?”

“That day won’t come. Momo and I will be Re:vale together for many years to come. Our songs will never fade, so Re:vale will never end either. As long as there’s our music, we are Re:vale’s Momo and Yuki.”

“....Haha.”

“Hey, don't just laugh, now I’m getting embarrassed…”

“I’m glad”

“Huh?”

Momo turned to look at him, his kind eyes brimming with sincerity

“I’m glad… I want to keep being with Yuki. Every day and every night, I want to be the one Yuki calls his partner. From good morning to good night, I will keep you company so you never feel alone anymore. That is a promise.”

“Momo…”

“Yuki, I don’t care how difficult it gets or how much time passes. I want to see your whole life from beside you, as your partner. Please, be Re:vale with me forever”

Yuki didn’t speak, his eyes glistening. He could only pull Momo in a tight hug, catching him off-guard. Momo hugged him back tightly.

“I promise I will always be by Momo’s side as well. So you better not go anywhere. The good and the bad, we’ll go through them together.”

Momo was already feeling emotional and his earlier speech had come naturally, but Yuki’s words gave him the finishing blow. Too overwhelmed to speak, he only made a sound of affirmation and nod, still in Yuki’s embrace.

And in that moment, Yuki felt like they could stay like this, frozen in time, forever, for they needed nothing and no one else. It just felt right. It felt perfect. All their beautiful and painful moments, all their sweet words and harsh arguments, the longing and the frustration. This was the Re:vale they made together. Yuki and Momo’s Re:vale, that no one could ever hope to break apart and no one in the world could replace.


End file.
